Ghost gouls spirits oh my - jr phantom hunters
Plot The film opens when a little girl is sleeping in her room. She is lured out by a voice calling her name. She looks out the window to see nothing, but she hears footsteps in her hallway. When she opens the door she finds writing on her wall "BOOGEDY BOOGEDY BOO" ''cue the theme song. The opening nariation revel's this - the orginal phantom hunters were put out of bussniss by finantal issue's, but insted they trian new recute's. Phineas-the leader, Isabella-co leader, Ferb macanic and weopans guy, Baljeet-the brians, Buford-the car guy. When they are sent on their first mission, they battle a hored of ghoul's in a hotel. After successfully capturing them they are hailed s heros. They begin to invite new recutes for the team, including Irving (so he can rub it in Albert's face). When their teachers (the orginal phantom hunters from the first film) Vanessa introduce's her newborn half brother, Willie, while everyone goes completely goo-goo eyed over him. They are immediately visited by a strange man in a white suit who delivers them a sowrd with a strange supernatural vibe. When the man leaves they discover it's the sowrd of St. Micheal-the arcangel. Suddenly golden writing apears on the sowrd saying "only use when your live's are in most danger." Later the Jr. Phantom Hunter's put camaras in convinente place's and discover something around the school, the candy shop, the arcade, the movie theater, and the park. A drifter apears and disapears, espically at late night hours, and even weirder supernatural energyeruptes around the area, when they investigat, the drifter apears agian. He introduces himself as Nathan Daniels, but Phineas somehow feels a weird vibe coming from him. Nathan Daniels later that night visits Vanessa's house, and has his attention strictly on Willie. Later after battling a crew of ghost pirates at the water park they later meet up with the teenagers, who also claim to be visited by Mr. Daniels. They also find it weird on how he knows so much on them like how he knew that "Johnny never sleeps without Mr. Bobo with the lights on." Eventually the find out Mr. Daniels has left his wallet behind. Phineas trying to be a good person attempts to find him, only to find all his ID cards have diffrent names for every country he visited. ''El Coco - Mexico '' ''Lamina - Greece Bahbah Ya Ga - Russia '' ''Oni - Japan '' ''Der Schwarzen Mann - Germany Gryla - Iceland Lulu - Persia Baubau - Italy He discovered all those names have something in common - in those countrys those are the names of a monster famous for haunting children. They also discovered that Nathan Daniels is the name of a baby who disappeared in the 80's. They later investigate a house that was aledgendly ransaked by a poltergiest. In the boys closet they find a diary saying, "the truth will be reveled." As they read it they find a weird writing. "T''he boogeyman is real. He might not what you expect him to be. He takes the form of a human, but the bodies never last forever. He isn't always in the closet or under the bed, sometimes he lurks around the school's after hour, or on clear nights he will wander the park. Your parents will fall for his innocent look, but he is not as freindly as you expect. He might want to take you to school and offer you candy, but he is the boogeyman nither less." '' Isabella later looks up the boogeyman on her ecto scanner and finds out the boogeyman is a diembodied demon or spirit who wander the earth, as horribel as he is he can't do harm without a human body so every 20 to 30 years he looks for a baby boy with the proper body for himself. Without a body he will be trapped for a lifetime until another baby boy is born. They realise that Nathan Daniels is the boogeyman in a human body and he's after Willie for another human body. When they confront him he denies it and the other adults begin to say that the ghost business is geting to thier heads. Later Nathan Daniels invites Phineas and Ferb to the park so they can talk about it like decent people. That night they went to meet him, Nathan Daniels leads them to an islolated area were they spy on a group of teenage deliuncuits. Nathan Daniels tell's Phineas and Ferb to wait, as he walks up to the group and unleashes a supernatural wrath upon them. He turns his attention back to Phineas and Ferb and calls out "NOW YOU KNOW. Now you know what I am......now you know who your messing with." The next day Nathan Daniels met Charlene and gets offerd a job to babysit Willie while Vanessa's at a Marlion Manson concert, but when Phineas and Ferb try to get her in the middle of the concert while Isabella rounds up the others. Vanessa immediately rounds up Stacy, Candace, Jermey, and Johnny. When they get ready Nathan Daniels now confirmed to be the boogeyman is taking Wille back to his home base. He is immediately ambushed by the phantom hunters. The boogeyman summons a hord of gouls and demons to deal with them. Vanessa manage to swip Willie away and Phineas and Ferb give chase to the boogeyman. The boogeyman tries to fight them, but is over powerd by thier beams. Before he is captured two demons overpower Phineas and Ferb. The demons are captured. Isabella activates the trap, sucking in the boogeymen's henchmen. The boogeyman attempts to excape, but is bombarded by thier weapons. The boogeyman prove to be to strong. Phineas finds the sowrd of St. Micheal that the man the white suit delivered to them and charges the boogeyman with it. The boogeyman screams in agony before disappearing into a green light. With Wille saved and the boggeyman defeated, the phantom hunter temporary pack in their things incase they need it. The man in white returns and asks Phineas for the sorwd of St. Micheal back, Phineas willingly gives the sorwrd up. The man congratulates him for the use of the sowrd. Before the man leaves Phineas asks the man his name. The man turns around and says, "''Micheal," ''and he disappears in a bright, white beautiful light. Category:Films Category:Fanon Works Category:Sequels Category:Unregistered Contributor Works